Secrets
by snoozie2105
Summary: JJ wants Rossi, and he wants her, but who also wants JJ?
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: This was originally posted as the first chapter of "Colleagues ... Friends ... Lovers" but I am reposting it, along with chapter two, as "Secrecy" due to a change in direction I'm toying with. Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed. I have to give a special shout-out to Tonnie and Tracia for their encouragement and feedback. You ladies rock! I have no claims to Criminal Minds or its characters.

Seven sharp. That's when he said he'd be here, and that's when she said she'd be ready. It was seven and her doorbell was ringing.

It was the night of the BAU Christmas party at an upscale club near D.C., the night Jennifer Jareau and David Rossi made their public debut together. This day had been one of the longest of JJ's life, and she had been by turns excited, anxious, deliriously happy, and scared to death. She wasn't afraid to be with him, but she was uneasy about the team's reaction to their attending the party together. Sure, they knew she and Rossi were close, but they didn't know how close.

When he joined the team after Gideon's departure, she had been in complete and total awe of him, though as time passed, she still found herself in awe of him, but in a very different way. He was all man, and something in him spoke to something in her deeply, on a primal level that had become harder and harder to ignore over late-night drinks in no-name bars in no-name towns, and long, quiet talks on the jet to and from Quantico. The professional relationship had turned personal a few weeks back, when she had invited him to join her for Thanksgiving at her home. Once they'd finished eating and cleaned up the the kitchen and dishes, they had decorated her Christmas tree and spent the rest of evening curled up on her couch, sipping the fine Italian wine that had been Rossi's contribution to their Thanksgiving. JJ had been willing to bet it was at least as expensive as her couch.

She smiled to herself as she slipped on silvery heels and grabbed the silvery wrap she had bought to wear especially with that sexy little black dress she firmly believed any self-respecting woman should have, purchased a long time ago but saved for a special occasion such as this. A quick spray of Chanel on her wrists and her neck and she was ready to answer the door.

JJ looked through the peephole just to be sure that it was indeed Rossi waiting to be let in. Oh, God, he was wearing a tux. He looked good enough to eat. She closed her eyes briefly, ran one hand through her hair and the other down the front of the dress that clung to her body in all the right places, and prayed for strength before opening the door. She would need it if she were to get through this night.

As JJ prepared herself, Rossi did the same on the other side of the door. Cuff links and shoes had been polished, hair and beard had been trimmed, car had been washed and detailed. He had seen and been with many beautiful women, but JJ was different. She had done nothing but impress him since he'd met her, but knowing her professionally was simply not enough. He wanted to know her personally, intimately, if he were honest.

The sight that met his eyes when she opened the door nearly stopped his heart. JJ's hair fell halfway down her back in loose curls, her make-up darker, more intense, than she wore it for work, but her jewelry very simple – an antique diamond bracelet and matching earrings that had belonged to her grandmother. Oh, yes, he definitely liked what he saw. He couldn't believe that she was the least bit interested in him.

Neither said a word. They simply stood there, the electricity crackling in the air between them. Finally, to break the ice, Rossi took her in from head to toe and let out a low whistle, causing JJ to giggle and spin around playfully. She struck a seductive pose as she faced him again. "Well? Whaddaya think, Agent Rossi?"

"I think, Agent Jareau," he said slowly, his voice hoarse and low as he pulled her close and breathed in her scent, "that you will be the most stunning woman at this shindig tonight." She expected a kiss, but instead he presented her with a huge bouquet of red roses. "For you."

JJ blushed and smiled shyly as she buried her nose in the roses. "Thank you," she whispered. "They're beautiful."

He knew it would sound corny, but he said it anyway as he offered her his arm. "Not as beautiful as you. And now, if you're ready, your chariot awaits, my dear."

~*~

JJ and Rossi passed the ride with small talk and companionable silence. She could feel herself sinking into the leather seats of his luxury SUV, and she found she liked knowing that he was at the wheel, driving them to a party to meet their friends, Christmas approaching. JJ had never been this happy, never felt this cherished. The past few weeks had been like a dream.

Rossi was happy, too. He stole a glimpse of JJ whenever he could take his eyes from the road, and he smiled as she pointed out the Christmas light displays they passed. They had yet to be intimate, but that was fine with him – to his way of thinking, their time together outside of work was just a lead-up to an event he knew would definitely be worth the wait. She was a once-in-a-lifetime woman. But first, they had to come out, so to speak, to their friends. When they reached the club, he cut the engine, then took her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze followed by a soft kiss. "Ready, babe?"

"Always," she replied smoothly, meeting his gaze, and wondering as he went around the car to open her door what this evening would bring.

~*~

Hand-in-hand, they entered the party to find it in full swing. Reid, Emily and Hotch had already staked out a table for the team, and Morgan and Pen had stolen a tray of hors d'oeuvres and a two bottles of wine from the buffet. As Rossi and JJ approached, everyone stopped to look. Clearly they were not expecting to see the grizzled old profiler and attractive young communications liaison so cozy. Again Rossi squeezed her hand, this time almost imperceptibly, just enough to let her know that come what may, he was by her side. He was so in tune with her, he could feel her nervousness. JJ marveled at how he could be so cool.

Emily was the first to remember herself and say hello. "We were wondering when you two would get here."

JJ smiled at her friend as Rossi took her wrap from her toned arms and slid out a chair for her. "Traffic," Rossi said by way of explanation. JJ sent him a mental thank you to him for the reply. She didn't know what she would've said; anything she would've come up with would've sounded totally lame. Her heart was beating a mile a minute. Luckily, Pen passed her a glass of Cabernet franc. It was all JJ could do not to guzzle it. Rossi asked a passing waiter for a Scotch.

Hotch came to their rescue, bringing up a movie that he had seen the previous night, and the conversation flowed from there. Just before the meal was to begin, Pen and Emily said they were going to the powder room. Would JJ like to join them?

Rossi stood up when she did, ever the perfect gentleman when it came to her. She let her hand rest on his shoulder for a brief moment as she picked up her clutch and started to follow the girls. The gesture was not missed by their sharp group.

Once they were out of earshot, Pen started in with the questions. "JJ! Why – I repeat why – did you not tell us that you and Rossi are ... are ... are ... what are you?"

JJ took a deep breath as she pushed open the door to the ladies' room. "We're friends, Garcia. Very good friends. You know that. And as much as I adore and trust you, I really don't want to jinx –"

"Wait, wait, wait," Emily broke in after she checked to see that the ladies' was empty. You didn't get to be an agent without being naturally suspicious. "Jinx? If you think you're going to jinx something by talking about it to two of your closest girlfriends, then the something is definitely something."

"Yeah," Pen called from a stall. "We're listening. We want details. Communicate with us."

"There aren't any details to communicate," JJ replied as she examined herself in the mirror. So far, she was holding up well, but just to keep busy, she fluffed her hair.

"I don't believe you," Emily said. "I can tell you're holding back. You're avoiding eye contact."

JJ sighed. There was nothing to do but be honest; they'd wear her down eventually. "Okay," she said, turning around to her friends, "you want details? Fine. But you must swear to me on everything that is precious to you that you will not breathe a word of it to anyone. I would die if it got back to Rossi that I had been gossiping with the girls. Okay?"

Pen and Emily nodded, their eyes wide, waiting for Jennifer to speak. "I am falling in love with him. And he is falling in love with me. There. That's all there is to it." And her eyes filled with tears.

~*~

With JJ, Emily and Pen gone, Morgan turned to Rossi. "You want to share?"

Rossi took a sip of his Scotch. "Not especially."

"Dave," Hotch began, "I don't know what's going on, if anything, but I don't need to tell you – "

"No, you don't," Rossi replied. "I am well aware that there are regulations regarding fraternization between colleagues."

"Then what gives?" Morgan pressed. Reid just sat there looking like he'd found a piece of a shrimp shell in his seafood pastry.

Rossi sighed. He would have to come clean sooner or later, and given the time that the team spent together, sooner would probably be better than later.

"JJ and I," he began slowly, choosing his words carefully, "have been seeing each other since Thanksgiving. Despite the rules, and, according to JJ, despite all good sense, we're falling for each other. And I'll be damned if I let the BAU stand in our way."

~*~

Emily and Pen exchanged worried glances. "Oh, come on, JJ, don't cry," Pen said as Emily put her arm around JJ. "You'll ruin your make-up."

JJ struggled to compose herself. "I loved Will, but not in the way I should have, and now that I've found someone I could love in the way that I should, I can't. Does that make sense?"

"Perfect," Emily consoled. "Because personal relationships are discouraged –"

"Not discouraged! Impossible!" JJ interrupted. "You know how difficult and demanding our jobs are. How in the hell am I supposed to maintain a professional distance when I want to just melt into him, beg him to take me away and do whatever he wishes to me for as long as he pleases?"

Emilycould see that the tears were threatening again, but she also knew that they needed to be getting back to the party. Morgan would be coming to see if Pen had fallen in and needed rescue. "Let's resume this discussion later," she suggested, giving JJ a quick hug. "Preferably at my place tomorrow with a bottle of vodka or a cheesecake."


	2. Chapter 2

"Think they were surprised?" JJ asked once she and Rossi were alone again, in his car heading back to her place.

Rossi chuckled. "To say that they were surprised would be an understatement. Did you see the looks on their faces? They ranged from mild confusion to utter disbelief. It took every ounce of self control I had not to lay one on you underneath the mistletoe, but I thought that might be pushing it, even for me. This evening was priceless, JJ – thank you."

"You're welcome," she giggled. "Did they guys say anything?"

"The second you ladies were far enough away not to hear. I'm sure Prentiss and Garcia were just as curious."

"Oh, you know it."

JJ didn't offer to elaborate, and Rossi noticed that she had gotten quiet. "Hey." They were stopped at a red light so he reached over and lift her chin with his finger, making her look at him. "What's wrong? Did someone say something to upset you?"

"No, of course not," JJ said quickly, struggling to meet his eyes. "I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

Now was not the time to get into a deep discussion, so she decided to steer the conversation in a different, playful direction. "Stuff."

"Stuff, huh?" She could tell without looking at him that he was grinning.

"Yeah."

"What kind of stuff?" It was really hard – no, impossible – for him to concentrate as her soft, wamr hand creeped farther up his thigh.

"I think you know."

A record ten minutes later Rossi was pulling up to JJ's front door. "Want to come in?" she asked.

"Thought you'd never ask."

~*~

Rossi relaxed on JJ's couch as she put a pot coffee on to brew. As he surveyed her living room, he took in the small details that spoke volumes about her – snapshots of her family and friends, books ranging from criminal justice and communication texts to classics like Whitman and Hemingway and Fitzgerald to the latest chick lit, several soccer trophies, a few letters of commendation to recognize her service to various law enforcement agencies. It was much more warm and inviting than his living room, which he rarely used, and then only to watch TV. Most of his time was spent in his office catching up on his reading or working on another book or lecture. Here was a woman who could bring balance to his life, make him lighten up and truly enjoy living. He'd seen so much over his career with the BAU and as a private consultant, the stories he could tell would make anyone's hair curl. JJ broke his reverie as she came back to the living room.

"Two cups of French roast," she said, placing the mugs on the coffee table, her insides turning to mush as she stole a glance at him, with his jacket and bow tie off, looking completely at home in her home. "Just what we need to warm us up on a cold night."

Rossi pulled her down to the couch with him, his lips close to her ear as he wrapped his arms around her. "I can think of other things that would warm us up just as well." Her make-up was fading, and her shoes had come off as soon as they got inside – and as sexy as the heels had been, Rossi thought JJ barefoot was sexier. God, she was intoxicating. "Forget the coffee."

JJ moaned as Rossi's lips found hers, giving herself over to the pleasure that was coursing through her veins. Without taking her to bed, he had discovered what drove her wild, what made her sigh with pure happiness and rake her nails down the back of his neck and grip his shoulders. Patience was not one of his virtues, but JJ called the shots.

They continued to hold, caress and kiss each other for untold minutes, but when Rossi forgot himself and tried to unzip the dress that been driving crazy all evening, she hesitated, and he sensed it. "Wait."

"JJ," he groaned, cupping her face in his hands, mentally cursing himself, "please don't tell me that you don't want this."

"I do, I do," she murmured as she fought to catch her breath. "You know I do."

"Then what's wrong?"

When she looked into his eyes, she was absolutely certain that she would never be able to hide anything from him, whether it was how much she'd spent on a purse to her innermost thoughts or deepest secrets. So much for avoiding a serious conversation. "Do you ... do you think we're moving too fast?"

She could tell he was frustrated by the look on his face and the tone of his voice, but she had to ask. "JJ, If I had my way, we'd be upstairs, in your bed, not on your couch making out like two horny teenagers."

JJ smiled. "I know, and I have to admit I've been having that same though, but ..."

"But what?" he asked, his eyes still penetrating hers. "Talk to me, babe."

He was not making this easy; when he called her babe, her knees went weak and her mouth went dry. "It hasn't been that long since Will, and you know how that ended."

Rossi sighed as he rubbed his face. He did know how that had ended. Badly. A recurring fantasy of his was pounding that punk-ass kid's face to a bloody pulp. He had crushed JJ when he cheated on her. And though Rossi knew he wouldn't be here with JJ if that break-up hadn't happened, he still hated Will for how he'd made JJ feel. Inadequate. Unworthy. Unloved.

"I'm sorry," JJ apologized. "I didn't mean to sound like I want Will back; I don't. It's just that I'm still getting over his betrayal and leery of jumping into the fire again ... especially with someone I work with everyday."

He knew this was coming, and he could think of only one solution. "I know you are, but I'll tell you what: how about we just go with the flow, roll with the punches, and see what happens? There is absolutely no sense in worrying over what may or may not happen. If this goes somewhere, great; if it doesn't, we're adults, and professional enough to still face each other at BAU. Just give it a chance – that's all I ask of you now. Deal?"

She shook her head and offered him a smile. How could she love and hate his sensibility at the same time? "Deal. And if we're going with the flow, do you mind if we go back to what we were doing before? The secrecy and the horny teenager analogy were making me really, really hot...."

Rossi was only too happy to oblige.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing (or reading and not reviewing)! Thanks as always to Tonnie, and remember – I don't own anything. I'm just having fun.

Despite her late night, JJ was up early Sunday morning for her daily run in the park near her home. She didn't relish the thought of leaving her warm bed, but the cold air would be invigorating, the exercise just what her tired, tense body needed – she knew what else her body needed, namely David Rossi, but she couldn't think about _that_. Not now.

She left her iPod behind, wanting to be alone with her thoughts, the only sounds her breathing, the thud-thud-thud of her running shoes hitting the pavement and maybe a few birds that hadn't gone south for the winter just yet. As usual, her mind turned to Dave. When he left her just after one o'clock that morning, she had been so tempted to ask him to stay, but they both knew that they weren't quite ready for an overnight just yet. She fought a smile as she recalled the almost painful look on his face when he kissed her goodnight. Sure, they could rip each other's clothes off and jump between the sheets, but what then? JJ knew that anything worth having took work, and this way, it felt like they were working toward something, something lasting and right. She felt good about that.

She also appreciated that he respected her and her feelings. Will had his positives, but he had many more negatives – not listening and not taking her seriously were near the top of the list. But Dave was nothing like that. He wanted to know what she thought, how she felt on the job and off. He hadn't pushed her, hadn't asked her to cross any lines she was not comfortable crossing, but of course he wouldn't. He had made it clear he wanted her and was not about to do anything that might jeopardize the possibility of a future together. For now, she'd do as he asked and go with the flow. A woman didn't mess around with a man like him.

~*~

While JJ was running, Rossi was hunting. He hadn't slept much, tormented by visions of JJ in that damn dress and memories of how right she felt in his arms. More than once during the night he had awoken from his fitful sleep to reach for her, and maybe, just maybe, start making love to her before she'd had a chance to fully awaken. It was a dream he hoped would soon come true.

He finally gave up trying to rest. He needed to get moving, get outside and shoot his gun. A release of any kind would be most welcome right now. The cold air burned his lungs and cleared his head, though as he sat in his duck blind, he still thought about JJ. He had felt a lot of things for a lot of women, but what he felt for her was unlike anything he had ever experienced in his almost fifty years. He supposed it could only be called real, true love, gotta-have-it-can't-live-without-it love, and much to his surprise, it didn't scare him to think that so early in their relationship. He didn't want to for the hills or make an appointment with his lawyer to see about protecting his considerable assets. He didn't suspect her of ulterior motives or falsity of any kind like so many other women he'd crossed paths with. She was honest and true; of that he had no doubt.

He was not a patient man, but patient was what he would be if it meant he would earn JJ's trust and her heart. He would court her, woo her, do anything she wanted. Now if nly would she stop thinking and start feeling.

~*~

That afternoon as she drove to Emily's, JJ told herself that she would be evasive and not go into great detail about anything if she couldn't be evasive. She only hoped that Garcia wouldn't ask if Dave was a good kisser. She wouldn't be able to deny that. He had this way of making her feel all hot and lightheaded.

Emily met her at the door. "Finally! Garcia has been driving me nuts. Every time a car has passed, she's run to the window, convinced it's you. I put her to work making cocktails, but she's almost finished. I was going to ask her to dust my living room if you didn't come soon."

JJ was grateful for her friends' concern. "I'm here, Pen!" she called as she followed Emily back to the kitchen.

"Thank God!" Garcia cried. "The snacks are ready, the gimlets are ready ... let's get started. What happened after you lovebirds left our lovely little Christmas soirée last night?"

"You don't waste time, do you?" JJ laughed as she helped herself to a drink and got settled at Emily's kitchen counter. "I'm being honest, girls, other than what I told you last night, there isn't much to tell. We're learning each other on a personal level, feeling whatever this is out. We're taking our time."

Emily nodded. "That's sensible. Not that we would expect anything less," she added quickly.

Garcia would not be deterred. "But going back to last night ... I gotta tell you, Jayje, I never would've put you and Rossi together, not in a kazillion years, but I seriously thought you were going to send everything within a five-mile radius up in flames. Whether you knew it or not, you two were beyond hot."

That earned a grin from JJ. "Really?" She could feel herself blushing. "You think so?"

"Definitely. Absolutely." Emily and Pen replied at the same time. All three women looked at each other and laughed.

"I think it could work," Emily volunteered. "Hotch would go to bat for you if it came to that. He depends on both of you too much."

JJ sighed. Emily was right, but if she and Rossi crashed and burned, it very well could affect their work. Would it be possible to go back? Personally and professionally?


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Things are going to get interesting. Keep reading, please! I have no claims to Criminal Minds or its characters. Unfortunately.

"Hey, JJ! JJ! Wait up!"

Oh, damn, JJ thought as she turned to see Jeff Kent, an agent on the sex crimes team, jogging through the parking deck to catch up with her. He was attractive – sandy brown hair and blue eyes, muscular build – but here was something about him, something that she couldn't quite put her finger on, that gave her the creeps. He'd asked her out a few times, and she'd been able to give him a legitimate excuse each time for why she couldn't. Unfortunately, it didn't look like she would be able to avoid him now. "Hi, Jeff. How are you?"

"Great, great." He gave her a too-wide, too-toothy grin. "It's early for a Monday, isn't it?"

Actually, it wasn't – JJ usually tried to get to the BAU by seven, seven-thirty at the latest, whenever they weren't on a case so she'd have a chance to check her email and listen to her messages before the rest of the team got in – but she didn't want to explain that to Jeff or let him know that she spent any time in the BAU alone, so she fibbed.

"Yeah, it is – just wanted to clear a few things off my desk before the day really gets started."

By this time they were waiting for the elevator to take them to their respective floors of the main building on Quantico's campus. JJ willed it to arrive by the time she counted to ten, slowly, in her head. It didn't come.

"I can understand that," Jeff was saying. "I saw you at the party Saturday night and wanted to get over to say hello, tell you how great I thought you looked."

"Thank you." Okay, this was slightly weird, but no cause to be impolite, JJ said to herself as she stood facing the elevators, hoping that she could avoid further conversation. Kent kept talking.

"Oh, you're welcome. I kept watching your table, hoping someone would get up and leave a spot next to you open, but you were sandwiched between what's his name – Dr. Reid? Is that it? – and Agent Rossi all night."

At least he didn't see us come in together, JJ told herself as they got on the elevator. We do not need him stirring up trouble. If Dave knew how Jeff made her feel, he'd be asking if he needed to have a "nice, friendly chat" with Agent Kent, and she would be doing her level best to assure him that while Kent was irritating, he was harmless, and she could deal with him on her own.

Kent was tenacious, she had to give him that. "The BAU sticks together, doesn't it?"

It was true; even when socializing with other units within the FBI, the team stayed close, but again, JJ didn't feel as if she had to explain anything to Kent. "We spend a lot of time together," she settled for saying.

"I know – I've had the 'gotta go out of town on a case' line from you more times than I care to count." He failed miserably in trying to make a point with his joke. "Listen, I heard it through the grapevine that you broke up with your boyfriend. I would say I was sorry to hear that, but I gotta be honest – I was happy. This is the break I've been waiting for." Oh, God, this was not happening, JJ kept repeating in her mind as she felt her pulse quicken. How could he possibly know that her relationship with Will had ended? The team knew, but none of them would go spreading it around.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the elevator dinged, signaling its arrival on her floor, but Kent wasn't about to let JJ off so easily. "I was thinking that if you're free after work, I could take you out for a drink."

JJ sighed, looking over at Jeff; he was so eager, it was unnerving. "I appreciate the offer, Jeff, I really do," she said as she started to leave, "but I have plans." She had talked Rossi into a trip to the mall with her, but in the process he had extracted from her the promise that she would make it worth his _very_ valuable time.

A look of anger flashed across Kent's face, but his reply was cool. "Of course. I know it's short notice. Another time, then."

Later, when she looked back, JJ would wish she had sucked it up and told him that she wasn't interested, but all she could think of was making a quick escape.

~*~

JJ managed to get through the rest of her day without any flashbacks to her early morning encounter with Jeff Kent. A six o'clock, she heard the soft click of her office door opening and closing behind her. She smiled as she caught a faint whiff of Rossi's cologne and heard his deep voice. "Are you finished enough to leave?"

They'd agreed that there would be no PDAs at the office, but most everyone had gone home, and Rossi allowed himself to twist her ponytail around his hand and gently pulled her head back so he could place a soft kiss on her cheek. He couldn't help himself; she was too inviting. "I think so," she replied as she shut down her computer. "I've had a very productive day without you around to distract me."

Rossi chuckled. He and Hotch had been holed up in a conference room going over cold cases most of the day. The only time he'd seen JJ was when she slipped in with a cup of coffee while Hotch took a break to return some calls. He'd struggled to focus on the task at hand when Hotch came back. JJ and those suits she wore ... damn. "I could say the same, hot stuff."

They decided to leave JJ's car in parking deck at headquarters and take Rossi's to the mall. As they walked arm-in-arm to where he had parked, just a few cars down from her, her mind went back to Agent Kent. Looking around, she noticed that his truck was still there, but she couldn't tell if anyone was inside. She hated tinted windows.

She kept her eye on the truck as she buckled her seat belt and Rossi turned the key in the ignition. It was probably her mind playing tricks on her, but as they started out of the parking deck, she thought she saw the truck pull out of its space, but she couldn't be sure – it didn't have its headlights on.

"JJ? JJ?" Rossi was saying her name.

"What?" She shook her head; it was almost as if he were speaking a foreign language she didn't understand. "I-I'm sorry. I was distracted."

"I can see that," he replied, giving her a concerned glance. "You've got to be able to compartmentalize, leave work at the office."

"I know." Part of her wanted to confide in him, but the other part said she was being silly. "I did a lot of follow-ups today; I've got several cases on my mind. But," she said as she took his hand in hers across the center console, "I promise from here on out you will have my undivided attention."


	5. Chapter 5

Author' note: Thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing or just reading, and special thanks to Tracia and Tonnie. I still have no claims to Criminal Minds or its characters.

If it weren't for bad luck, JJ thought, I wouldn't have any luck at all. At least not today.

The team had been called out to Cincinnati, and after a crazy-busy morning of making arrangements and making and returning phone calls, she was finally getting away to meet up with Emily and Pen in the cafeteria for a quick lunch before the jet was due to leave. Just who would be at their table, sitting with her friends, but Agent Kent? The man was like a bad rash. She suspected it was no coincidence that he'd managed to "run into" her two times in as many days.

"Here she comes now," she heard Kent say as she got closer. It was tempting to just sit down at another table, but she wasn't about to let him steal from her a short break with the girls before duty called. "Were your ears burning, JJ? We were just talking about you."

Emily shot JJ an apologetic look, and Pen, bless her, was trying her darndest to get rid of him. They knew he made her skin crawl. "Actually, we weren't, but, as I was saying, Mr. Agent, sir, now that JJ is here we have to go over some details of the case before it's wheels up," Pen said as firmly as she was capable. "Now, if you would please excuse us."

JJ felt his eyes on her as she sat down next to Emily, as far away from him as she could get. She didn't bother to say hello. "Of course. I'll leave you ladies to it. Good luck with the case. We'll talk soon, JJ."

"Yeah, right!" JJ whispered to Emily and Pen as Kent went on his way. "I feel like I need to go take a shower. Ugh!" She shuddered.

"He was very interested in the latest happenings with you, Jayje," Pen said, "but we put him off, didn't we, Em?"

Emily snorted and rolled her eyes. "We _tried_. He seems to think he might actually have a chance with you, JJ. You need to disabuse him of that notion ASAP or he's just going to keep bugging you."

"You're right," JJ sighed, digging into her lasagna, "but I keep hoping that he'll take the hint. I really don't want to have another one-on-one with him." To explain, she told Emily and Pen about Kent chatting her up in the parking deck and the elevator the day before. "I don't know why, other than he simply comes on too strong, but he bothers me, creeps me out."

"Want me to check up on him?" Pen asked. "Anything you want to know, I can find out. Weight at birth, the day he took his first steps, his date for the senior prom ...."

Leave it to their own personal hacker. "Thanks," JJ replied, giving Pen a wry smile,"but I do believe you are _not_ supposed to be snooping into matters unrelated to the Bureau."

Pen wouldn't take no for an answer. "Uh-uh. As I see it, this a matters related. He is using work to get close to you, you just said you didn't know how he'd heard you and Will broke up, and you thought he might have seen you and Rossi leave together last night. If he's not playing with a full deck, you need to know."

Emily agreed. "You know Pen's right, JJ. You've got to trust your gut; if something doesn't feel right, it probably isn't. It's either let Pen check or ..." she trailed off.

"Or what?" JJ whipped her head up from her plate to look at Emily.

"Tell Rossi."

"Oh, no." Now she shook her head emphatically. "No. I do not need him to 'take up' for me or 'protect' me."

Pen spoke as if to a child. "Honey. Whether you'll admit to anything or not, it's as plain as the nose on my face that he wants you, and not just for a roll in the hay." JJ started to interrupt but Pen stopped her. "Let me finish. I've been watching you since your appearance at the party. Granted, that was only three days ago, but the looks you give each other could melt butter."

"And it's not about having him take up for you or protect you," Emily said. "It's about sharing what's going on in your life. He would want to know if someone was harassing you."

"That's just it!" JJ cried. "Kent is not harassing me. He is merely annoying me. I can deal with him. I promise, the next time I have the chance, I'll tell him that I'm not interested."

Pen and Emily didn't look convinced, but Emily decided to give JJ the benefit of the doubt. "Promise?"

"I promise," JJ said solemnly. "Agent's honor."

~*~

Once the jet was in the air, Rossi got up from his seat next to Hotch and claimed the seat next to JJ. "Hey," he said as he sat down. "Mind if I interrupt your reading?"

"No, not at all," she smiled up at him. "I always have time for you. What's up?"

"I was thinking."

She liked mysterious, thinking Dave. "Dare I ask what about?"

He chuckled. "Christmas."

"Christmas?"

"Yeah, that holiday that's coming up in about two weeks."

"I know the one," JJ giggled. "And what are you thinking about Christmas?"

"That we should spend it together. That we should make it special."

"Hmm ... sounds like a good idea. What do you mean by special?"

"I mean that you come out to my farm so we can just be alone for a while," he said, his voice low so there was no chance the others could hear, "away from beepers and phones and prying eyes. It's getting to be about time, JJ." His eyes burned into hers. There was no doubt in her mind what he meant.

"I ... I think so, too," she replied shyly, her voice almost a whisper.

Just then her phone beeped. A text. Dave's closeness was getting to her, so she welcomed the opportunity to glance at her Blackberry. But when she saw who the message was from, she felt the color drain from her cheeks. It was Kent.

Dave noticed her sharp intake of breath as she looked down at the screen. "JJ? Is something wrong?"

She recovered quickly. "No. Wrong number."

He didn't believe her – her hands trembled ever so slightly – but he knew better than to push her. If something was up, she'd tell him, but not before she wanted him to know. If there was one thing he'd learned about Jennifer Jareau, it was that she was cautious and didn't do anything before she was good and ready. "Now, back to Christmas ..."

"Yes?"

The coquettish look she gave him was nearly his undoing. He had to remind himself of where they were – on the jet, with the team. "It's on Thursday, so I was thinking you could come out on Wednesday, Christmas Eve, and just stay until Sunday since we both have to be back at work on Monday – unless, of course, we get an emergency."

Her reply was immediate. "Count me in. On one condition."

"Name it, babe." He'd agree to any condition she had just to have her with him for a few days.

"You let me do the cooking."

Dave couldn't help the grin that spread across his face. She'd only offered to do the cooking, but the grin she gave him promised much more. His JJ was a minx. "You can do anything you want. And I do mean anything."


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: My sincere thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing, and my sincere apologies for the long delay since the last update – my enthusiasm and resolve waned big time. I will try to do better, but I make no promises. Tracia and Tonnie have been real helps!

As soon as Dave left her to go work on the profile for the unsub with Hotch and Reid, JJ pressed the button on her Blackberry that would let her read Kent's text. She didn't want to, but she had to. What could be he possibly want?

"Good seeing u earlier," it read. "Can get tix for us 2 see the Nutcracker Fri nite if you'll be back. We'll do dinner b4. Let me know. Talk soon."

JJ closed her eyes briefly, fighting for control. She couldn't let Dave or anyone else see her so shaken. Kent had an evening all planned out, and he wasn't likely to take no for an answer. JJ scolded herself for hoping that the team would be a few days in Cincinnati, and told herself that if she could handle the media, she could handle Kent.

She got on the phone to Garcia anyway.

~*~

"Talk, Jayje," Garcia said by way of greeting. "You're not calling to tell me that you and Rossi are the newest members of the mile high club, are you?"

Under any other circumstances, JJ would've laughed, but this was no time for jokes. She only hoped no one was "listening." "Start snooping, Pen," she said quietly, seriously. "I want to know everything – _everything_ – about Jeff Kent."

She could tell that her friend was upset. "Uh-oh. What's he done now?"

"Sent me a text ... has plans for us for Friday night if we're back in town .... Maybe I'm being overdramatic, though I've never been overdramatic before, but he- he's scaring me – "

"JJ!" Garcia said forcefully. "Stop! You're rambling. You're starting to sound like me. Hang up the phone, take a deep breath, close your eyes, and try to relax. I'm on it. I'll call you back."

~*~

"Hurry, hurry, hurry," Garcia said under her breath as the computer searched for Jeff Kent. She didn't want to keep JJ waiting any longer than necessary. She was known throughout the entire FBI for being calm, cool and collected in any situation, but she had been anything but calm, cool and collected when she'd called. Why, oh why, was her usually superfast computer being so slow?

When the search finished, Pen skimmed the computer screen, not believing what she was seeing. Where did the FBI find this guy? More important, though, why did it keep him? Two complains of harassment and violence from female agents and/or staff, one complaint of insubordination from a male superior, one suspension, an anger management course, all over the past three years ....

~*~

JJ picked up as soon as her phone rang. "What have you got for me?" she asked.

Garcia sighed. "Your woman's intuition is in perfect working order, JJ – he's bad news." Briefly she told JJ what she'd found out. "Why he's still here, I have no idea, but, as our profiler pals say, he could be escalating. The last complaint resulted in the suspension. I wish I could tell you more, but it'll take time, and I doubt I'd be able to keep it under the radar."

"It's okay," JJ replied. "You've told me everything I need to know."

"I'm glad I could help, sweets," Garcia said sincerely, "but I'm worried. For you. About you. I'm with Emily – I wish you'd go to Rossi."

Again, JJ refused. "I can't and I won't. What if he confronted Kent? Where would we be then? I don't want to turn a private matter into grist for the office gossip mill."

Garcia gave JJ points for stubbornness, but tried to reason with her anyway. "Jayje – consider who we're talking about. Rossi could take on Kent and Strauss on his worst day and win, and, as for the grapevine, he only cares about it if it affects you – it's been clear from the get-go that he isn't overly concerned with what people think of him or his methods. It's the one thing we sort of have in common."

JJ managed a slight smile; his commanding presence and his security in his own self and abilities were just two of the qualities she had come to love about him. When she was weak, he was strong; when she was confused, he was sure. "I know, but still ... I want to work this out on my own if I can. Please give me your word that we can keep this between us for now. If anyone asks about your snooping, I'll go to Hotch or Strauss, explain why I asked you to do what you did. Just don't tell Rossi. Please."

Against her better judgment, Garcia agreed, but as she disconnected thought, Oh, JJ ... I hope you know what you're doing.


End file.
